Night-time Water Fun
by islashlove
Summary: Shawn catches Lassiter coming out of the water after having a midnight swim. This is a Slash story.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**WARNING:**** THIS IS A SLASH STORY WHICH MEANS SAME SEX RELATIONSHIPS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes:**** I owe this story to my wonderful Beta, jerseybelle.**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn catches Lassiter coming out of the water after having a midnight swim.**

**Night-time Water Fun:**** By islashlove**

Shawn needed something to unwind. It had been a hell of a day. Gus had called saying that he wasn't going to leave his 'real' job just to come in to Psych and that Shawn could do the paperwork on his own for a change.

So Shawn tried. He sort of felt sorry for Gus, especially when he came in tomorrow and saw what he had done. But, then again, it was Gus' own fault for leaving Shawn on his to do the paperwork in the first place.

Anyway, to unwind Shawn decided to head down to the beach and have a midnight swim. Now, wasn't Shawn surprised to find a certain handsome Irish Detective already there, coming out of the surf!

It was moments like this that made Shawn grateful for his photographic memory and the light of a full moon. He sat there taking in the sight that was a wet Detective Lassiter. As Shawn watched, it like everything was going in slow motion.

Lassiter had emerged from the water dripping wet. The water glisten in the moonlight as it ran down his well-toned body. Lassiter's hair clings to his head, until Lassiter shook and then ran his fingers through it, leaving it tossed in a mess, yet casual style.

Shawn moved his eyes further down and watched as each drop of water ran over Lassiter's chest, catching on the hairs and then pulling away. Oh how he wished those drops were his fingers, especially when he followed the drops as they moved down over his taut stomach. The drops then disappeared round the waistband of what Shawn was surprised to find out, were a light blue and very small and tight bathing suit.

Shawn was then intrigued as the drops of water that seemed to just reappear, running down Lassiter's strong, muscly legs which he didn't notice were walking towards him, leaving footprints in the sand with each step. By the time Shawn had raised his eyes back up Lassiter was right in front of him.

Shawn's breath hitched in his throat as he studied the close up of Lassiter's strong, well-toned chest. The hairs still had trapped water droplets amongst them, causing Shawn to use all his strength not to reach out and wipe them away.

"Like what you see, Spencer?" Lassiter asked in a seductive voice, making sure a little of his Irish accent could be heard.

Shawn couldn't speak, he was too busy watching Lassiter's chest move in and out with every breath he took, so to respond; Shawn just nodded his head.

Lassiter smiled to himself. If he had known that taking his shirt off would have shut the fake psychic up he would have done it years ago.

"Nice bathing suit," Lassiter said trying to get more than a head nod from Shawn.

"What?" Shawn replied as he looked up at Lassiter, only to have his breathing hitch again and his lower region to harden, as their eyes meet.

"I said," Lassiter started to say as he looked down at Shawn's manhood that was now trying to stand at attention. "Nice…bathing suit," he finished off as he brought his eyes back to Shawn's.

Swallowing, Shawn looked deep into Lassiter's eyes, but he couldn't see any malice in them. And when he looked at Lassiter's soft and tender mouth, he noticed that it was turned up in a genuine smile.

Licking his lips, Shawn replied, "Thank you, and yours are very…nice as well. Have you finished your swim?"

"Maybe, why?"

"I was thinking of going in, but I'm not really that good of a swimmer."

"Then why go swimming at night when no one else is around?" Lassiter asked concern in his eyes and voice.

"I…I was hoping that I would find someone else that was taking a swim on this 'hot' summer night. Would you mind watching me while I cool down a bit?"

"I guess I can watch you from the beach for a little while."

"I would feel a lot safer if you were in the water with me," Shawn said as he reached out and slowly and tenderly moved his hand down Lassiter's arm.

Shawn watched as Lassiter took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shivered slightly as he did this.

"I guess if you're that bad at swimming it would be better that I'm in the water with you." Lassiter said as he let out the breath.

"Thanks, we…we better go in."

Lassiter just nodded his head and they made their way to the water's edge. They stood in the wet sand for a moment and then they entered the cool water. It was refreshingly cool and it just washed away all the stress Shawn had from the day. After a while he swam up to Lassiter who had kept his word and had stood there watching Shawn's every move.

Lassiter was waist deep, so when Shawn swam up, he was level with Lassiter's manhood. Because of this, Shawn noticed that even in this cool water, Lassiter had a hard on. Praying that he had gotten this right and that Lassie's manhood was like this because of him, Shawn stood up so they were in eye contact again.

"Lassie," Shawn whispered.

"Yes, Spen…"

Shawn had caught Lassiter off guard by pressing their lips together. But the shock was only for a second as Lassiter wrapped one of his arms around Shawn's waist and pulled him closer. The other hand, Lassiter had placed behind Shawn's head.

As they kissed, Shawn allowed his hand to move down until he came to Lassiter bathing suit. It was now that he started to remove them.

Lassiter broke the kiss, but didn't let Shawn go, nor did he try to stop what he was doing. "Shawn, what are you doing?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

"I thought they were getting too tight for you and I…"

"They are and so are yours, aren't they?"

Shawn bit his lip before answering that question.

"Yes, mine is starting to get too tight. It must be this water. It's causing them to shrink."

"Well then, we better get out of them quickly."

Shawn didn't need to be asked twice. He had Lassiter out of his bathing suit really quickly and his was gone just as fast. Once both men were free of the restricting clothing, they were back in each other's arm, kissing the life out of the other.

Slowly but surely they made their way back onto the beach and in the wet sand, they made love. When they had finished, Shawn just laid there in Lassie's arms. He was happy and relaxed, and he didn't want this night to end.

"Shawn…"

"Yes, Lassie?"

"You can swim, can't you?"

"Yes, I can swim. I grew up here on this beach."

"Thought so. Shawn, I lov…"

Lassiter didn't get to finish what he was going to say. A female jogger had seen them and let out a scream. Both men quickly grabbed their bathing suits and were in the process of running for their vehicles. Once there, Shawn gave Lassiter a quick peck on the cheek, jumped on his bike and before Lassiter knew it, he was gone.

Lassiter didn't have time to think about what had just happened as he heard the woman and someone else heading his way, so he, too, just jumped into his car and drove off. He pulled into his driveway and couldn't help but smile when he saw Shawn's bike there.

Looking towards the house, there was Shawn, still in his bathing suit, sitting on his front porch.

Maybe this night wasn't going to end after all and he would still get the chance to tell Shawn that he loves him.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


End file.
